familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Robert Sanders Anderson (1809-1881)
North of the Tar River, Pitt County, North Carolina |Baptism = |Death = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Father = Jordan Anderson |Mother = Mary Sanders |Spouse = Sarah Elizabeth Wooten |Marriage = in Monroe County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Robert Sanders Anderson plot, Orange Hill Cemetery, Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia }} Robert Sanders Anderson was the fourth child of Jordan Anderson and Mary "Polly" Sanders. He was born in Pitt County, North Carolina, but in 1815 moved with his family to the part of Pulaski County, Georgia, that is now in Bleckley County. They settled on Shellstone Creek. He was only 13 when his father died in 1822 and probably lived with his mother for several years after that. In 1833, he struck out across the Ocmulgee River to property three miles west of Hawkinsville. Supposedly, he only took two female slaves with him. He managed to become rather prosperous and eventually built a large home on his large land holdings. In 1835, he married Sallie Wooten, a former resident of Pulaski Co. who had moved north with her family to Russellville in Monroe Co. They had thirteen children, nine of whom lived to be married. Their eldest son, Ruel, became one of the most respected businessmen in Hawkinsville in the latter portion of the 19th century. Robert and his wife lived out their days west of Hawkinsville. He died after several days of "intense illness" just a few months after his wife. His descendants remained in virtually the same area well into the next century. Some still live in the general vicinity. Many of his descendants and those of his siblings can be found in Hawkinsville's Orange Hill Cemetery. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Robert Sanders Anderson and Sarah Elizabeth Wooten' |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1850 |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1860 |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Barnesville, Lamar County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} References *Anderson, Charles Wittichen. Visit to Orange Hill Cemetery. *Anderson, Robert Sanders, Biography. Provided by Dudley Anderson. *Anderson, Robert Sanders and Sallie Wooten, Bible record. *Anderson Family History *Descendants of Thomas Watton of Castor *Evans, Tad, compiler. Pulaski County Newspaper Clippings, Volume 02, 1876-1881. *Familysearch.org - Ancestral File. *Gentry, Lelia Thornton, compiler. Historical Collections of the Georgia Chapters DAR, Volume IV. "Henry Anderson Bible Record". 1932. *Hawkinsville Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, compilers. History of Pulaski County, Georgia 1808-1935: Official History. Atlanta: W. W. Brown 1935; Bicentennial Edition: Macon, GA: OmniPress, c. 1975. *Marriage Records for Monroe County, Georgia. *Murphey, Frances Ellen Anderson. "Family History of Fannie Ellen Anderson Murphey". Personal document c. 1915. Provided by Shanna English of the Old Jail Museum in Barnesville, Georgia. *Could also examine: **1810 Pitt County, North Carolina Census **1820 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1830 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1840 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1850 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1860 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1870 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1880 Pulaski County, Georgia Census Category:Anderson (surname) Anderson, Robert Sanders Anderson, Robert Sanders Anderson, Robert Sanders Anderson, Robert Sanders Category:Non-SMW people articles